Brat
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Sydney Reynolds is babysitting Dylan Thompson, but both of the Thompson's brothers aim for her attention. With Dylan not willing to let his 'brat' of a older brother steal away his babysitter.


**BRAT**

One-Shot.

"_Dylaaaan…_"

Sydney Reynolds groaned loudly. It was ten at night and she had been chasing the young boy around for the last five minutes, but Dylan denied his babysitter by laughing out insults and running away. As far as he was concerned, Sydney wasn't his mother. She couldn't tell him what to do. He wasn't quite fast enough to get much distance between them, and the girl was always on his tail. What Dylan did have, however, was a swiftness to hop over things and escape.

When the distance was closed she made one wide sweep then the girl went tumbling to the floor in a bundle of toys and pillows. For a long moment she wasn't visible from beneath the pile as the blanket fort she and Dylan had made crumbled around her, falling hard onto Sydney. A strange tangle of blankets, pillows and fairy lights acted as a prison. Dylan giggled at the sight, before his face contorted into one of worry. His babysitter was down there for close to a minute before anything started to move.

Then there came a grumble, before a disgruntled Sydney broke the surface; A mess of brown hair and blankets with seething eyes.

"DYLAN THOMPSON YOU GET BACK HERE!"

From the kitchen came an obvious giggle and there was a flash of movement in the corner of Sydney's eye. Growling that she'd have to catch the boy after the mess they made making Sunday Night Sundaes, the girl fought her way from the heavy objects almost pulling her into the pile like quicksand.

With a loud stomp that almost echoed through the house, Sydney stepped out of the mess. After brushing her now messy hair back, she made a grunt and started for the kitchen.

"Dylan Thompson… You stay right there and don't you _dare_ move!" Sydney warned and entered the pigsty of a kitchen. "You just- ZACH!"

Staring down at the brunette with wide, deep blue eyes was Dylan's older brother Zach. There was a cookie hanging limply from his mouth and the boy, in his shock, had raised his hands and they now rested on Sydney's flat chest. Without realising it the boy gave them a little squeeze.

Their eyes locked for a moment and neither could move out of shock. Zach mumbled something around the cookie before it fell from his mouth upon realising where his hands were. "S-Sydney… I-I… Uh, I wasn't trying to…. Um, t-touch,"

"Just stop touching them?" Sydney asked quickly, a little unsure of herself. She waited for Zach's hands to break away, then whispered under her breath: "Dylan might be watching us, that's for later…"

Over the last few months the two of them had gotten into an intimate relationship behind closed doors and found the perfect time to mess around without anyone noticing was whenever Sydney was babysitting Dylan. Sure, they had snuck around at school and even had sex on a teacher's desk once or twice but there was always a bigger risk of being caught. Once Sydney had been leaned against a wall with Zach spanking her with the yardstick when the teacher had come back to collect some papers. They barely convinced him that Zach was just measuring her legs. When Dylan would be watching a movie, she and his brother would be up on the couch quietly making out or teasing each other's privates under a heavy blanket. Sydney would swallow Zach's moans in kisses as the boy nutted into her palm.

Zach cast a worried eye around the room and didn't see his brother. So the blonde smashed their lips together, reaching back to weave his fingers into Sydney's dark hair. Their moans intertwined in the moment of heat and passion, lasting only a moment before the youths broke off.

Sydney was about to utter her amazement when one of the cupboards rumbled and a childish giggle came from under the counter. Quickly she whispered to Zach and the boy stepped out of the room, hiding behind the wall and crouching.

"_Sydney won't fiiiind me, Sydney won't find me!_" Dylan's voice came out from the wood before the door swung open. He bolted out the other side before she could grab him.

The boy stuck his tongue out, "I'm hungry now! Can I have more ice-cream, Syd? Pleeeeeeease! I won't tell mom and dad, _promise_."

"No way are you getting _more_ ice-cream Dylan! We had those massive sundaes earlier, you don't need more sugar before bed do you?" His babysitter argued, hiding her smirk. Before he could whine about being told no, she cut in, "_But_… if you clean up the bowls then _maybe_ you can have an extra spoonful or two."

Both she and Zach knew this trick all too well by now, and it only took a few moments before the blonde teenager was crawling back into the kitchen and pulled up behind Sydney. While his little brother was busying himself at the sink, Zach fingered the hem of her blue sweatpants and tugged them down under her ass.

'_She's really gotten used to this fast…'_ Zach smirked then spread her add open. No panties, just the way he liked it. '_Can't wait 'till we can go public and this ass is mine whenever I want'_

Dragging his tongue slowly up the crack in that perfect juicy ass, a soft moan escaped the boy. His fingers worked perfectly to the doughy ass, squeezing Sydney tight before letting go and making them jiggle.

'_Shit this ass is the best around…_' Zach tongued at the hole. He licked around the rosebud just to tease before Zach dived into the hole and worked the pink organ into her.

"MMM! Ugh, _Zach!_" Hissing in a low whisper, Sydney swatted at the boy. She had to chew her lip to keep from moaning out loud as that boy's tongue forced itself deeper into her tight ass.

"Don't be too loud, Dylan might hear you,"

Gripping the girl's juicy, round ass again made her shut right up. Zach's thumbs sunk deep into the fleshy mounds and used them to spread Sydney's ass open. Licking slow and teasingly around the hole with a low groan of pleasure, Zach flicked at the hole to taste every inch of it. If there's one thing he could never forget it was the taste of her cute pink rosebud and juicy tan ass. He couldn't help himself and forced his tongue back inside, licking around inside of her. '_God just send Dylan to bed, I need to get in you! Ugh, i'll just jerk off while she's busy teasing me…'_

One hand left the ass and unzipped Zach's jeans. The boy pulled out his six inch cock from inside his black-and-red boxer shorts, letting his dick hang out.

"You taste amazing, Sydney… Tell Dylan to go to bed already!" He said and shamelessly stroked his cock. Shuddering as he moaned, Zach's tongue continued to assault the rosebud.

Sydney's knuckles were going white as she tightly gripped the counter top and tried not to cry out in pleasure. From the corner of her eye, just before arching over the counter, Sydney could see the cock he was making her want so badly. Shaking and quivering slightly in the legs, she looked over to Dylan busily scrubbing the dishes in eagerness to get his extra ice-cream. If Zach didn't stop rimming her soon, Dylan was sure to turn around and they would have a hell of a time not letting him see them.

Dylan, ironically, stepped down from the sink a second later and placed the clean bowls into the dish rack. "Okay! I'm all done, where'd you hide the chocolate ice-cream?"

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, the young boy turned around with no reaction to the look of euphoria painted onto his babysitter's face. All Dylan wanted to do was bounce around and smile in his childish, sugar-happy burst of energy.

With a worried gulp, the girl looked down at the mess of dirty blonde hair still buried in her round ass. Her blue sweatpants were pushing her ass up a little, with Zach's hands squeezing Sydney just right as he spread her open and eagerly ate the girl's ass out.

"_Mmn…_ Um, i-it's at the back, be-behind the… ngh…! The bag of peas," Sydney gasped. Her boyfriend's skilled tongue was deep in her tight hole, licking around the ring and making her bite back moans more than ever. She wasn't sure why but being watched by Dylan as his own big brother pleasured her was a huge turn on for the young girl. He gave her a strange look before going to the freezer and searching around for the ice-cream. "O-Other shelf… ahhh…"

Dylan turned to see that Sydney's hands were covering her mouth and bright red cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay Sydney? You're acting weirder than usual…" The young boy asked slowly and moved to the counter with the tub of chocolate sweetness. One eyebrow was raised in confusion. What was the noise she just made, and why was she covering her mouth? Dylan's face didn't change, nor did his eyes leave her while taking a large scoop.

Moaning internally, Sydney nodded in spite of her pleasure.

Down below she was anything but okay. Feeling cocky enough, Zach had forced a finger deep into the hole and pushed it down to the knuckle. Smugly he licked around it, or softly bit down on her soft ass. Zach pumped his finger in and out of the sexy girl's juicy ass while his little brother watched and ate his ice-cream, knowing full well that Sydney would be full of _his_ cream later.

"O-ooooh-kay… Dylan, that's enough sugar for you…" Sydney said quickly then chewed her lip. A second finger was pushed into her tightness, forcing her to lean further over the counter. It looked like Sydney was trying to take a tub of ice-cream away so Dylan snatched it back before she could.

With a cute angry pout, the boy snapped. "_No!_ One more and I'll go shower for bed! Pleeeeeease?"

At this point the teenagers didn't care, just as long as he was out of the room and wasn't getting in the way of hot, sweaty and rather messy sex. Sighing loudly was enough of an answer for the you boy who took one last giant scoop before stowing the tub back into the depth of the freezer. With chocolate oozing down his face, Dylan sped out of the kitchen before Zach could pull away from his girlfriend. However, much to their relief Dylan didn't see anything in his hurry to the bathroom. But the boy did call out for Sydney to come up and help him, so Zach whined.

His tongue paused an inch from her hole. "Tell him to shower himself! I just wanna bend you over and fuck here…"

Moaning from the lust dripping from his words, Sydney almost gave in. However, she sidestepped away from the horny boy jerking his hot cock; Both wore a look of disappointment.

There on the countertop was special for Sydney and Zach as it had been the first place they had ever officially had sex. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing; One minute they were just indifferent teens having dessert after Dylan was put to bed and the next Sydney was up on the counter with Zach's talented tongue buried deep in her wet young pussy. His tongue teased her bald clit, before nibbling the sensitive nub and making the hot girl squirt in his mouth. Zach fell in love with the taste then and there and had set to rim or eat out his girlfriend every time they were going to have fun. If they had the chance to hang out by themselves and were lazing on different things, Zach would usually be between her legs and licking Sydney dry. So right now the boy was fighting the urge to bend her over and slide right into her juicy ass. It was ready for a good fucking.

"We agreed babysitting came first, remember? Why don't you meet me in your room for the ride of your life…" Sydney said and spread her pussy open. Dripping her sweet juices and smearing some onto her fingers, the girl started to suck on the sweet digits and lapped the juices off. Loving the way Zach moaned from the sigh of her fingers being licked clean, Sydney smirked at the boy before pulling her sweats back on.

"You're such a sexy fucking te-" Zach started.

But his brother's voice cut him off: "SYDNEY! THE WATER'S TOO COLD!"

As Sydney turned to leave the room and follow Dylan upstairs into the bathroom, she felt a tug. Zach had grabbed her wrist and pulled their young bodies together. Their lips met in a long kiss full of heat and passion, with the teenage tongues dancing. Moans escaped the pair of lips and it didn't take long for Zach's hands to be roaming her body. He grabbed Sydney's fine round ass, slipped into her tee and caressed her young petite tits, glad she was still flat and had no bra. As she moaned down his throat Zach tried to lift Sydney from the ground, intent on fucking here then and there.

"Come on babe," He said in between a hot kiss, "I've been edging all day thinking of your tight ass…"

"Za-Zach stop it!" The girl managed and broke away, looking flustered. "Dylan will come down and see us so just let me put him to bed and then you can fuck me like a rabbit, horn dog."

Sydney walked away after pressing the tip of her boyfriend's dick down and letting it spring back up. Finding that his whine was sexy and cute at the same time, she went upstairs with her ass out and Zach followed along panting like a dog in heat.

In the bathroom the younger Thompson was sitting there completely naked without the water even turned on. When Sydney looked into the shower she saw that it was still dry; the Thompson boys were just too damn lazy. She switched on the water and set it to the right heat before grabbing Dylan. He giggled loudly from her touch, and teasing tickles never realising that his feet were being lifted off the ground then put onto the wet shower floor. Dylan's slim young body shivered in the sudden heat, with water cascading down his paleness and dripping off the ten-year-old boy.

Dylan grinned and shook his head, spraying water all over the place and onto Sydney's shirt. This made the girl gasp and shake her head; her tee was soaked further when Dylan threw some water at her. Since she had showered with him before Sydney stripped off her shirt then closed the shower curtain. The boy's mouth fell open slightly like it always did at the sight of her flat breasts and light pink nipples. He didn't understand why yet but Dylan felt his cheeks get hot and his small cock grew hard.

"You take your time and wash up properly little man. And you aren't skipping brushing your teeth tonight for wetting my shirt." Sydney smirked.

Turning a little, she motioned for the boy's big brother to come in. "Shhh!"

Giggling at the sight of her shirtless again, just the way he liked her, Zach stripped off his own shirt and tossed it into the wastebasket. His chest was smooth and tan with dark pinkish nipples. She put his hands to his chest and rubbed the boy up and down slowly, feeling up Zach's chest as his hands ran up her own body. After stepping behind Sydney he reached around her and felt up the budding tits, giving the nipples a light squeeze.

"Love these things, babe," Zach grinned at her soft moan.

Sydney chewed her lip to keep quiet, drowned out by the shower as the boy groped. Stepping back into his chest and letting Zach wrap his arms tighter around her body, she could feel his six inch cock rubbing against her ass and prodding her leg.

Drowned out by the sound of running water and the humming of his younger brother washing his hair, Zach slowly began to kiss down Sydney's smooth back. Peppering kisses down her spine with his hands never leaving her budding breasts both teens softly moaned. When he got to his knees, Zach's hands followed him down and two fingers hooked into a small hole in the brunette girls sweatpants. She looked back in surprise when his fingers prodded but said nothing as slowly a large hole was torn in the sweats that perfectly put her entire round ass on display. Zach could see the wetness dripping from her pussy, so stuck two fingers between her legs then licked the juices from them. Then Zach grabbed both her ass cheeks and spread them open so he could take one long lick in between the softness before letting go.

Zach spat into his palm and rubbed the slickness all over his cock while rising up. They couldn't wait any more. The lust and need growing between the boiled over as Zach finally felt his six inch cock easing into the wet, hot tightness of Sydney's pussy. He leaned over her against the wall, their bodies grinding together as he pushed in all the way. At first taking it slow, his cock pulled out before very slowly thrusting back inside the tight walls.

"Zach… oh fuck I needed this…" Sydney gasped and pushed her hips back, "Dylan's so hard to deal with,"

"Oh _please_ Syd, you've seen nothing from him. Wait till christmas when he turns to a real brat." Zach said and thrust into her, drowned out by the shower's roar. "And I've seen you use his Star Wars toys as dildos before…"

Sydney blushed. "T-They have good length!"

"Mmm, I just love how dirty you are. I've always wanted to fuck the babysitter," Zach's teeth ran along Sydney's neck as he fucked her deeply. "Not that any of our old babysitters have been as hot as you… through mine when I was Dylan's age was a total _slut_,"

Sydney's blush only got worse and she found herself releasing a loud moan from the thought of Zach fucking his own babysitter when he was younger. "Oh god…"

Hilting inside and grinding their hips, Zach loved the sounds his girlfriend was making and couldn't resist leaning in to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Moaning into one and others mouths the thrusts into Sydney become harder, with the blond's balls slapping against her with each slam of his hips. Then their hearts stopped. Time seemed to stand still and the two could almost seen their breath when the water suddenly shut off. In an instant Zach ran from the room and almost slipped on the slick tile before ducking out the door and around the corner.

"Sydney… it, uh, i-it happened again," Dylan said sheepishly, stepping out of the shower. His little dick was still rock hard.

Putting on a playful pout, Sydney helped him out onto the bathmat and smiled at the boy. "Don't worry, I'll fix it,"

Leaning down, Sydney brushed her hair aside. Tiny and poking up at the roof, Dylan's cock always got hard in front of her shirtless. Sydney planted a soft kiss on the little pink tip. Hearing Dylan's breathing suddenly as he shivered in the minute pleasure he could get from the kiss made the girl giggle. Just to hear the cuteness again she licked slowly from balls to tip and left it with one more kiss.

Dylan giggled. "M-Moreeeeeee!"

Outside Zach rolled his eyes. "_Brat…_"

"Oh? What more do you want, cutie?" Sydney grinned. She wanted things to rush along, with the torn open sweats only just out of Dylan's sight. "Do you want another… kiss?"

The young boy felt a tingle run up his spine when the girl kissed him, a nice wet smooch on his dick. His little bubbly butt was wiggling around excitedly, like he was trying to wag a tail he didn't have.

"W-Wow… more!" Dylan beamed excitedly. Sydney amused by the tone of voice as he experienced what pleasure his dick could bring. Expecting more, Dylan wiggled more but found a towel being touched by his wet body. Once it was dry Sydney kissed the cute little dick again before scooping him up. "Awwwww bed already? I don't want to!"

Sydney carried him to his space themed bedroom and laid the boy down with a little force, with him being restless and refusing to lay down or be dressed. But Dylan couldn't fight the older girl for long and was eventually dressed, with only his cock left out. Like a little worm out of his pyjamas.

The boy giggled a little at this, as he realised that he still might get a little more.

With Zach watching from the doorway, unbeknownst to him, Dylan watched his babysitter close her lips around the little wormy dick and began to lick at the shaft. It tingled in her mouth, and Dylan swore he would pee if she kept that up. But Sydney didn't stop and the tingles just grew worse, to a jolt down his little spine and being forced to arch his back up off the bed. Covering his mouth, Dylan thought he might be heard making those noises betraying his young lust.

"S-Sydney stop it!" He cried out in a raspy voice, "I gotta… go-gotta p-p-peee!"

Under his breath, Zack snorted at his dorky brother's comment.

As the words trailed off his lips, his body shook in an odd explosion of pleasure. Nothing left his dick, but a soft whine escaped Dylan and his cock twitched wildly with a dry orgasm.

Pulling up his pants, Sydney leaned up to kiss his forehead. "Time to sleep kiddo…"

Soon she left the room with the boy drifting to sleep. He'd kissed her on the lips as thanks before letting her go. But just as his door was closed the _other_ Thompson boy grabbed Sydney and pinned her against the wall.

"So you'll give that brat a blowie and not your own boyfriend?" He growled in between kisses that attacked her neck and shoulder, almost feeding on the sounds of submissive pleasure she made. After tugging off her torn open sweats and getting a feel of her juicy ass Zach picked Sydney up around his waist and walked them into the bathroom. He was already naked so stepped into the shower and continued to press her against the wall, making out heavily under the stream. "You're lucky his ass is too cute to kick."

Amusement in her eyes, Sydney couldn't help herself. "Well, next time I'm sure he would LOVE his big bro to come put his _cute butt_ to bed too…"

Zach snorted and bit her collarbone.

With the room filling with the sounds of teenagers moaning and kissing heavily, Zach stole his chance and lined his cock up once more. It slid across her soft, wet pussy lips before moving lower and pressing hard against her tight rosebud. They had done anal before so there was no issue in his thick head forcing itself inside the tightness.

"Oh god yes, Zach! Fuck me…" She gasped as it thrust deep into her hole.

Pressed together and their lips only breaking for air and loud moans, Zach slowly fucked the tight, juicy ass. Slowly picking up his pace, the boy pulled her own onto his cock. He felt her tightening around his dick, flexing and pulling him in deeper with every thrust.

"Such a tight fucking hole, babe! The other guys in class would love this," Zach growled in her ear, slamming deeper.

They fucked slowly like that for a while longer before he pulled out and swapped holes. The sound the girl made as he entered was swallowed as their lips crashed together in hot passion. Zach's tongue dominated hers, pinning it down as she screamed in pleasure. After a few powerful thrusts he found her g-spot, forcing her mouth to open wide in a silent yell. So he kissed down her neck again, letting her feel it all.

Zach let her legs do the work and let her go. His hips still moved hard and fast, but his hands were devilishly slow in trailing up her petite body. Slick touches of her body and the light teasing of her breasts were making Sydney grow louder, with her head against the wall.

Even as she wanted to yell and beg for more as he began to pound her, Sydney could only gasp and moan.

Moans that were heard by a small figure who hadn't drifted off to sleep and instead had followed the noises of the girl who had made his dick feel weird but good. His mouth dropped open in amazed shock, as Dylan looked in and saw his brother's toned ass flexing, and his lean body slamming against Sydney's.

"I'm gonna cum Syd… fuck you're too tight!" The older boy shouted, throwing his head back as his thrusts became more erratic.

Dylan watched in confusion, as all Sydney could do was nod and bite her lip. So with her eyes clenched shut, she screamed out in ecstasy as Zach's hot load erupted into the walls of her pussy. Ropes and ropes of warm spunk filled her to the brim from that throbbing dick, which was pressing hard against her g-spot. Both teenagers reached climax at once, and their moans towered over the roaring of the shower in that moment.

A single drop of cum mingled with the water, before being washed away.

Dylan was left to watch Sydney's shaking legs lower to the wet floor, and Zach leaned her against him as they kissed.

Only just, he saw Zach's much bigger dick antagonising slowly slip out of the strange hole on Sydney he'd never seen. The young boy questioned one thing: '_How is his thing so big?! It's bigger than my hand, that's not fair… I kinda wanna touch it… Did Sydney kiss it good night too? Would he get mad If I did what Sydney did to say goodnight? Would it make him like me?'_

But, there was one thing he knew about Zach's dick. It, like his brother for stealing _his _babysitter, was a: "_Brat…!_"

Hearing the young boy's cry of anger made both Zach and Sydney whip around with wide eyes. Covering up their naked selves, the teenagers tried to make sure that Dylan couldn't see anything. Despite holding two hands down there, his older brother's cock was still showing by an inch or two. The softening six inch length made Dylan lick his lips to get a nice view of the head, even if he was denied the whole length. His eyes shifted over to the babysitter for a moment, but she was covering up her cum-dripping pussy and small perky tits better. So he looked back at Zach.

"H-Holy…" Dylan stuttered, staring at the revealed part of his older brother's lengthy cock and wondering just how much was behind Zack's two hand coverage. "Wow…"

Sydney looked between the brothers and noticed that Dylan was tenting. Of course he was just as horny as his big brother, who always wanted to fuck like rabits even five minutes after a round. That was probably why, she noticed, Zach's cock was starting to rise again so soon. Not that this was a bad thing, per say. Having two Thompason boys there to worship her body and finally try more than just kissing or sucking on Dylan's dick sounded like a dream to Sydney.

Lowering her arms, she crossed the room and pulled Dylan inside. Both boys watched in shock with no idea what to do. Just follow the lead and stay quiet, see where this was going. Resting on the bathmat so her knees weren't hurting, Sydney guided the younger boy into a kiss. Dylan blushed and began kissing back in the way that he had been shown by his babysitter, running his little tongue along her lips waiting for her mouth to open.

Leaning over to whisper in the younger boy's ears, stopping only to tease him by using her tongue to tease the ear a little. "You know… I bet he would be willing to give you a _kiss _too, if you want."

With a shuddering meek voice, the little boy looked at a glaring Zach. "Bu-but he's a brat…"

Sydney giggled and shot a look over at the older boy who was glaring heavier before returning to whispering to Dylan. "Oh, but he's a sexy brat, isn't he? That's why you are looking at his big cock instead of me…"

"I was not!" Dylan protested, despite now staring at the intimidating six-inches. His mouth was wettening, getting hungry for it. "But… if I _did_ want to kiss him, wo-would you make him?"

"Zach, if you _want _more, come and kiss your little brother in the way you kiss me." Sydney smirked, giving her boyfriend a play-along stare.

In spite of himself, the blond boy didn't need to be told twice. He approached his young bratty brother slowly before hooking his hands underneath the young boy's armpits, picking him up as though no heavier than a feather and pulling him in close. Much to the nervousness of the younger boy, who blushed bright red from being _this _close to his naked older brother and now hovering just inches above Zach's six-inch cock. As soon as Dylan's little legs wrapped around his waist, Zach pressed his lips to his little brother's. Their lips deepened and opened for each other, making out awkwardly for Sydney's enjoyment.

Dylan eagerly kisses his big brother, squirming around and peppering Zach's lips. His small pink tongue worked inside, exploring and feeling as Zach's tongue pulled back to avoid him.

"Sydney! He's not using his tongue like you do!" The boy whined, pouting at the older teenagers. "Make him kiss me better!"

"UGH!" Zach whined, putting his tongue past Dylan's lips to explore his younger brother. "Why are you such a _brat?_"

As she watched the Thompson brothers attempting to make out, Sydney couldn't help but giggle and think of all the fun that would open up if Zach allowed Dylan to _join _them.

Which if she had her way, he would be.


End file.
